Remembering the Fallen
by Emerald-Shadow-Knight
Summary: Memorial Day oneshot. America pays tribute to those who died for him, in several ways. May be slightly OOC in places. I apologize if so.


Note: I decided to write this for Memorial Day. I felt I had to honor the fallen somehow (I'm American). So, I decided to write this. Also note that the song in here has the words "God bless the U.S.A." I apologize if that, or anything else in this oneshot, offends anyone.

Also. This is completely different from Founding Father. That's one story, and this is another.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: World Series or the song Proud to be an American.

* * *

He made sure to rise before dawn.

America had to make sure he didn't wake the other nations. The last thing he wanted was China getting on him for disrupting his wonderful sleep. He crept into the room downstairs and checked to make sure he had everything he needed. He laid out everything the night before, when everyone else was asleep.

"Decorations, check," he started off. "Poppies, check. Flag, check. Bottle of milk, check."

It looked like he had everything. America loaded it all into a truck he had waiting outside, quietly, so no one would hear him. It wasn't too incredibly far, but he didn't want to make a bunch of trips to the house and back and waste time. There were a lot of decorations to be put out.

The sooner he finished, the sooner he might be able to watch the Indy 500, or at least get there in time for the end. Even if he couldn't catch the race, he still had to be there to give the milk to the winner.

He got in, turned the key into the ignition, and drove off, not realizing he did wake up someone in the house.

...

After getting to the cemetery, America realized he had much to do. He knew there were a lot of graves to decorate, but he didn't realize how many. He had to get to work. He got the first basket of flowers and small flags out of the back and looked around.

"Let's see... where to start..." He walked over to the grave closest to him, put a flower and flag in the ground next to it, and repeated the process. It looked like this was going to take a while, but he was willing to take as long as it took. He just hoped he had enough decorations.

As he worked, he launched into a song to make the process seem to go a little faster.

_"If tomorrow all the things were gone_

_ I'd worked for all my life,_

_ And I had to start again_

_ with just my children and my wife..."_

He knew he didn't had a wife or kids, but he wasn't going to challenge the words now, was he? America saw his empty basket, and looked at how many graves were decorated. There were quite a few done, but he still had many more to do. He continued as he walked back to the truck to get more.

_"I'd thank my lucky stars_

_ to be living here today,_

_ 'Cause the flag still stands for freedom_

_ and they can't take that away." _

He was reaching for another basket when he heard a sleepy voice behind him, making him stop singing for a little bit.

"Al? Whaddya doin'? It's early in the morning." America turned around and saw England rubbing his eyes. He must've walked all the way here.

"Huh? Oh, hey, Arthur. I didn't know you were up. Uh, what am I doing? It's the last Monday of May, so I'm decorating all the graves of fallen soldiers." England walked over and looked into the back of the truck, looking at all the things America brought.

"That's a bloody hell of a lot to be doing alone. Need any help?" America nodded. He knew England didn't have a Memorial Day of his own. He just had Remembrance Day on November 11th. Still, he wouldn't mind help in decorating.

America handed England a basket of decorations, giving him instructions on what to do, and continued himself. England started on one side of the cemetery, and America continued singing to himself.

_"And I'm proud to be an American_

_ where at least I know I'm free,_

_ And I won't forget the men who died_

_ who gave that right to me, _

_And I gladly stand up next to you_

_and defend him still today,_

_ 'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land_

_ God Bless the U.S.A._"

England was overhearing his former charge singing to himself. It sounded rather quiet. If America was really proud of himself, he'd be singing a bit louder. He stood up and spoke to him.

"Speak up, you wanker." America stopped and turned to look at him. "I don't think they can hear you." Of course, the only people who were really here were the two of them, but the nation seemed to understand who 'they' were. He continued singing, louder this time.

**_"From the lakes of Minnesota_**

**_ to the hills of Tennessee,_**

**_ Across the plains of Texas_**

**_ from sea to shining sea._**

**_ From Detroit down to Houston_**

**_ and New York to L.A.,_**

**_ There's pride in every American heart_**

**_ and it's time we stand and say..."_**

America was singing his heart out now. England could see that. Even though he didn't have a true memorial day himself, he knew this was an important day to America. He could see that the nation was crying tears were running down his cheeks as he worked.

**_"That I'm proud to be an American,_**

**_where at least I know I'm free._**  
****

**_And I won't forget the men who died,_**  
****

**_who gave that right for me."_**

The nation stopped for a little bit to take off his glasses. He wiped the tears from his facewith the sleeve of his arm. England looked over his shoulder, but kept working as he spoke.

"Don't worry, Al. Take your time. They can wait." England could feel America nodding. The voice kept going, loud but shaky.

_**"And I gladly stand up,**_

_** Next to you and defend him still today.**_

_**'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land,**_

_**God bless the USA.**_

_**And I'm proud to be and American,**_

_** where at least I know I'm free.**_

_** And I won't forget the men who died,**_  
__

_**who gave that right for me."**_

America concluded his song, as he got to the last line of graves._**  
**_

**_"And I gladly stand up,_**

**_ next to you and defend him still today._**

**_ 'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land,_**

**_ God bless the USA."_**

America looked over to England, who was just finishing up his own decorating. He was glad he came. Otherwise, this would've taken a lot longer. He put the last flag in its spot and got up, dusting off his pants, seeing the first light of morning.

"Got that done." He looked ahead and saw a flagpole standing alone in the distance, without a flag. Perfect. He could use that for his flag.

"Hey, Arthur. Can you help me with one more thing?" America walked toward the truck with England following him. He grabbed the flag off the passenger's seat and clutched it in his arms.

England looked at the flag. "You want to put that up, don't you?" America nodded. "All right." The two made their way to the flagpole, with England's arm around America.

When they got there, America handed the flag to England, telling him how to do it. As England started to pull the flag up, America made sure it didn't touch the ground. He held it until he was sure it wouldn't touch anything beneath it, and watched it go up. He stepped back as it hit the top for a second, then came back down to half-mast.

When England came back to stand next to him, America went rigid, standing up straight. One of his arms shot up and he saluted the Stars and Stripes, with more tears running down his face. England decided that even though he wasn't American, he'd do the same, out of respect for the man who fought for independence from him. And the two stood there, saluting Old Glory.

After a short while, America lowered his arm and relaxed, with England doing the same. He turned to look at him.

"Ready to go? I gotta go downtown to the racetrack and drop off the milk I brought. Then I gotta sell poppies until noon. Wanna come?"

"Sure," England said as he nodded. "What's at noon?"

"I gotta come back and take the flag down. Then I have to go back at one and watch the race start."

"I think I can work with that." As the two starting walking back to America's truck, England noticed that America was looking around at all the decorated gravestones, with a sort of sad look on his face. He asked America what was the matter.

"All these people died in war and things like that, Arthur. And for what? To help me keep my freedom. It kinda scares me sometimes."

"Al..." England looked at the somber face his friend was making, then put his arm around him. "Cheer up! That's not something you'd say! Usually you talk about being the hero of everything or something like that!"

America was shaken out of his mood, and put a smile on his face. "Yeah! You're right! These people didn't die for nothing! They died for America! They died for me, the hero!"

And as America shouted out a "Dorahuu~!" and yelled out "Thank you all, everyone, for helping me stay free!" England knew he was happy again, and as they got into the truck and drove off towards town, he could see the appreciation for those heroes in America's eyes.

* * *

Again, I apologize greatly if this oneshot offends anyone in any way. I wanted to try to write something for today. I also apologize if it isn't that good. :(

Special note: All the things America (and I guess England) did or talked about are all traditions of or things related to Memorial Day (decorating graves, selling poppies, raising the U.S. flag half-mast, the Indy 500)

I thank you for reading.

lyudesshadow


End file.
